To be found
by KNDfreak
Summary: After losing the one she loves, kuki runs away. What happen when she sees HIM again? How do she know? "You can't be real! You can't!" "Kooks, I am! Please, I won't leave you anymore." "Promise?" "Promise."
1. Blame and runaways

_"WALLY!!" Kuki screamed. She watched in terror as her boyfriend fall from the cliff. _

_"WALLY!!" Tears filled her voliet eyes as her boyfriend's body floated in the ocean. Kuki lost her voice at the bloody body and started to fall off the edge._

_"AHHHHH!!" She yelled as she fell into the water. The plash was big enough to crush her body, blood spilling._

_"NOOOOO!! HELP ME!!"_

Kuki woked with sweat all over her face. She sighed. It's been 4 months after the big accident and she still couldn't get over it. But who couldn't? He was her boyfriend, after all. If it wasn't for her and her not paying attention, he would still be here. He would be in the TND with her.

"Oh wally." She wispered, tears falling. She couldn't take it no more. She was left alone, comfort by darkness in her heart. Kuki sobbed.

"If only I was paying more attention to the battle instead of that stupid butterfly!" She screamed. She put her head in between her legs. It wasn't fair! They just got together before they went into the TND and this happens?! Kuki sighed. She wasn't a great girlfriend she turned out to be. Letting her boyfriend take the shot that was suppose to be for her and was too shocked to help him get back on the cliff.

"I'm a terrible girlfriend. I don't deserve to be with him nor with the TND. I really don't." With that, kuki brushed her teeths, washed her face, took a shower, got dressed and packed up.

"I'm so sorry wally." She said as she walked to his room.

"I'm so terribly sorry." She grabbed wally's old orange hoodie that was on the bed and left. When she reached outside, she looked at the TND treehouse then started to walk away, not knowing someone was watching her go with glee in his eyes.

After that, the others started to wake.

"Good morning." Numbuh one mumbled. The other two mumbled as well.

"Hey, where's numbuh three?" Numbuh two asked.

"Hmm, that's odd. Numbuh three usually the first one down here." Numbuh five said.

"Maybe she's still asleep." Numbuh two shrugged.

"Hey guys, look at this!" The two teens looked up as numbuh one pulled a note from the frig.

"It's a note from numbuh three!"

"What does it say?" Numbuh five, worried that her best friend was somehow in trouble. Numbuh one cleared this throat as he began to read.

_Dear Numbuhs 1-5 (except for me and four)_

_I'm sorry to say that I'm leaving forever. I know you might be shocked, but I feel so terrible about numbuh four's death. I know, you're not sure if he's dead, but there's no sign to him being alive. So, if he is dead, then I'm sorry. Really. I've been a terrible operative and I decided to not to waste any of your time. Oh, and don't worry about me, I can take care of myself even though that's hard to believe. Hehehe, anyways, I guess this is it. TND, goodbye. And good luck on your new journey without me._

_With lots of rainbow monkeys love,_

_Numbuh three_

Numbuh five wiped away the tears as she looked at numbuh one and two. They sniffled.

"She's...gone?" Silence. Numbuh five quietly walk to her room. Numbuh one knew that was hard on her. Her and numbuh three were so close to each other that you would think they're sisters. And truth be told, abby would love adopt her to be her youngest sister. Numbuh two also thought she was his sister he never knew. It wasn't fair to him or numbuh five.

"Poor numbuh three." Numbuh one wispered as he placed the note on the table and left. Numbuh two looked at it for a while before leaving.

"Numbuh three...he's not dead. He's not. Please come back."

The boy who was watching kuki kept following her. He heard kuki sighed.

"I'm so sorry guys. I really am." With that, kuki kept walking.

"Kooks...I'm not dead." The boy said and kept following her.

**End Transmission**


	2. Where she go?

Kuki kept walking into deeper levels of the city, not knowing where she's going. _The important thing is to get away from them._ She thought as she came to a stop. She looked around to see where she was and unfortunately, walk into the bad side of it. This half is where gangs and other bad people hang around. No one dared to step across the border cause they were afraid of what's going to happen. Kuki froze slightly at the scene. Broken houses, slightly cracked streets, and people yelling and swearing. She sighed and kept moving, ignoring the glares she was getting.

"Hey you!" Kuki turned around to see three or five guys, smirking.

"What are you? Japanese?" Kuki gulped and nodded. They glared.

"We hate Japanese! Grab her!" Kuki eyes went wide and ran. The guys were right behind her. They kept chasing her as she went in the woods.

"Should we leave her to die?" One of the man asked.

"Yeah, I heard Japanese people don't like forests." They laughed and went away. Kuki was below them, panting very hard. _Thank god. _She thought as she got up, but end up tripping on a slippery rock. She gasped and fell deeper into the woods. When she stopped rolling, she open her eyes.

"Oh...my...god." She said and got up, but as soon as she did, she quickly sat back down, moaning.

"Oooh, my head." She touched it and felt drips of blood from it.

"Kuki?" Kuki looked to see nothing. _Must be losing it._ She got back up, slowly, and walked out of the woods. She looked around to see if any of the people that were chasing her were there. When it was clear, she got out and ran, not wanting to cause trouble, but still not noticing the figure behind her.

"Oh kooks." He mumbled and followed again.

_Meanwhile..._

Numbuh five flipped the channel again and again.

"Man, it's boring without numbuh three and numbuh four!" She cried.

"I know. I can't even work right without them fighting." Numbuh two sighed. He really miss his buddy and friend.

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Of course she is! As long she's not in the danger part of the city, she'll be fine...I think."

"And numbuh four?"

"You know as good as well that numbuh four's not coming back, remember?" Numbuh five sobbed.

"He's not dead! I know he's not! He's strong! He can make it out! As goes to numbuh three!" Numbuh two hugged her while she cried on his shoulder.

"No, they're not dead! Please. Don't be." Numbuh five sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay numbuh five. They're both strong. They can make it out...I hope."

_Back with numbuh three..._

It was raining hard and thundering.

_**BOOM**_

Numbuh three squeaked at the sudden sound. She was completely soaked from head to bottom and was trying to find cover.

_**BOOM**_

Again, she squeaked.

"Numbuh four!" She cried, but remember he wasn't here.

"Oh. Right. He's gone." She wispered, not caring about the rain anymore. All she wanted is to be home, safe from this terrible nightmare that is now living. She remember that every time it was raining really hard and thundering, she would go in numbuh four's room and let her sleep there for the night. When she woke up the next morning, she would found his arms around her waist. Or that he would come in her room and hug her and wisper smooth words in her ear to help her fall asleep.

_**BOOM**_

Numbuh three squealed and ran to a bus stop. She sat right there and hugged herself, trying to get warm. She looked from side to side then herself in a puddle near her.

"Kooks..." She gasped. _No one's here kuki. You know that._ She thought to herself.

"No one's here." She thought as she found her comfortable spot and fell asleep.

**End Transmission**


End file.
